I like 'em plumpy
by zxphyr
Summary: Inspired by various crack videos on youtube, and a very talented Tumblr artist (NSFW!) Yuri goes back to Japan to visit his family, but eats a lot of pork cutlet bowls while he's there and gains a little weight! When he comes home he thinks Victor will be upset but oh how the tables turn! Smut, lemon, sorta story line in there *NO MORE CODES! I hope*


**So this is inspired by a really good tumblr artist I really love! Yeah yeah kink shame all you want but I want to do this because of the artist *Note I won't mention the artist because I don't want someone to ban their drawings and I want to protect them***

 **Without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I could draw though, or voice act**

 ***Okay many formatting errors i know i think my mac just does not like me?***

 **YurI POV**

I've been living with Victor in Russia for almost a year and a half now, we planned to go back and live in Hasetsu, but since Victor still helped out Yurio with his skating, we stayed here. Don't misunderstand, Victor and I still skate, just not competitively. Victor said his reason was to pass the torch and mine was that I just wanted to focus on Victor and I. Besides that point.

I went back home to see my parents and my sister for two weeks. I missed them, and they missed me, but my mom could stop asking me questions about Victor and I. I didn't expect them to be so accepting but I was so happy for it. My dad wasn't really but he said he would try because he didn't want to be an "old arrogant man", and wanted to learn more about this kind of stuff. I told him he didn't need to but he insisted.

While I was there I had missed katsudon so much I ended up having it for lunch and dinner most days. The only days I didn't have it is when I went out with Minako-senseI or Yuuko and Takeshi. I ended up gaining 25 lbs! Victor was going to kill me!

Getting on the plane back home all I could think about was how I should have spent my last day in Japan working out, or just not eating katsudon. But that failed. I was so focused on what Victors reaction would be the plane ride went by so smoothly. 'oh I better put my mask on so I don't get noticed' I thought. Although not as famous as Victor here in Russia, I was still recognizable. And being recognized like this would be very very very bad. I quickly grabbed my luggage and hailed a cab to bring me to mine, well mostly Victors condo.

'shit shit shit he's going to kill me'

I pressed the elevator button to the floor it was on.

'will he even want me? will he make me sleep on the couch?'

The bell dinged and the doors opened to the very nice landing.

'it's okay it's okay you can work it off it's fine it's totally okay.'

I walked down the small little hall and came to our front door. I took a deep breath and turned the key and opened the door.

"Victor I'm home!" Crap my voice cracked, it's okay keep it together it's okay.

It was strange, I called out for him again and no answer not even Makkachin. I left my bags in the living room looking around to see if he maybe just had his head phones in but there was no Victor in sight. But what was in sight was a little sticky note.

Hello my katsudon!,

I will be gone for a few days with Yurio so he can go to Moscow to see his grandfather (we took Makkachin too! his grandpa loves dogs!) , Yakov would have gone but he and Lilia had to 'resolve' something! Anyway I'm sorry I'm not here! Don't worry though! I'll be back soon enough to taste you my katsudon~~~!

Victor 3

I blushed at his words but was slightly relived even to the point where I sighed out of enjoyment. Yes I missed my love, and yes I would love to have him taste me, ahem, but, not like this. I guessed he left it here earlier today when he left, meaning I could *potentially* lose some weight! But then I looked over to my luggage and my stomach growled 'well I can start tomorrow, besides putting my stuff away will be a good work out'

I spent maybe 40 minutes of unpacking, and the only reason I knew was because I told myself I could only eat once I finished. I didn't particularly love eating as an obsession, it just comforted me. I got up and shuffled to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw all of the healthy food we normally eat together, but I just wasn't feeling it. I know I should to lose weight but I couldn't. I closed the fridge and opened the freezer to find frozen waffles. I put four in the toaster and looked for the syrup and whipped cream I knew we had since I bought them and victor ralrey had any. I turned on my music so I wouldn't feel as alone as I was. I swayed my hips to the music, and danced over to the counter when the waffles popped out.

I was in my own little world just following the beat. I *generously* sprayed whipped cream to my plate and pour syrup on the stack of waffles I had. 'I can start tomorrow for sure….just one more day of comfort food is all I need' I didn't bother to sit at the table since I was alone, so I rather just stand and keep swaying my hips back and forth to the music while I ate. I took one bite of it and sighed out in pleasure 'ah so good!'

"Tsk tsk tsk, eating like this when I'm away? My my Yuri good thing Yurio's grandpa wanted to come back and even offered to watch Makkachin, otherwise he might try to stop the punishment I'm going to give you." Hands wrapped around my waist and pinched at my stomach. 'OH NO!'

"V-v-v-victor!" I dropped the fork on the plate and scurried away from where he was standing. 'How did I not hear him come in!'

"Now now Yuri don't run away!" He had this very devilish smirk on his face as he turned and walked towards me.

"NO! Don't come any closer. I-I-I promise I will lose the weight. J-j-just don't look at me..Im sorry!" I wanted to hide, but I didn't want to make such a childish move. I closed my eyes and just stood there, I was too embarrassed to look up

"My my Yuri," He grabbed my chin, "who said I didn't want to look at you? Personally I love the way you look no matter how much you weigh." I could tell he was looking into my closed eyes as if id open them any time soon.

"And plus!" he snaked his hand around to my lower back and moved it downwards. He came close to my ear and whispered "Look at all this plump katsudon I get to eat!" There was so much excitement in his voice yet he said it so softly.

 **Victor POV**

It was a surprise that Yuri's grandpa wanted to come all the way here just for Makkachin. Maybe I shouldn't have vented that, "I don't know what I would do with out him!" All's well that ends well though, Yurio can see his grandpa for longer now. I agreed to the old man watching over Makkachin because the life he lived watching Yurio from afar was hard and it was the least I could do.

The thing that really got me going was the fact that Yuri was coming back today! Now that I think about it I don't think I put a date on the sticky note I left..~ Oh well! I get to surprise my little katsudon after all! As I got to out condo door I heard a faint play of music. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. 'Yuri…' I exhaled and opened the door. I dropped my bags in the living room, and the sight I saw was something truly god sent.

There he was swaying his hips to the beat of the music facing the counter, eating something that smelled wonderful. 'My, my my katsudon as got a lot bigger!' Not that I was going to hate Yuri for it, but it took me off guard. My heart was still pounding from getting to finally see him and now seeing a sight I really do enjoy. But my heart wasn't the only thing that was pounding underneath my clothes.

His bum was so round a plump, and his thighs look like marshmallows. I realized that I had been standing there watching him without him noticing for a while now. I don't know if I could keep letting my mind wander so I stepped up behind him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, eating like this when I'm away? My my Yuri good thing Yurio's grandpa wanted to come back and even offered to watch Makkachin, otherwise he might try to stop the punishment I'm going to give you." I snaked my hands around his round tummy and gave it a little squeeze 'Oh Yuri you are the death of me.'

"V-v-v-victor!" he tensed and dropped his fork, from what it looks like now is waffles, and shuffled away from me. His face was cherry red, and spoke up to me with what looked like all his might.

"NO! Don't come any closer. I-I-I promise I will lose the weight. J-j-just don't look at me..Im sorry!" he closed his eyes shut tensing his whole body.

"My my Yuri, who said I didn't want to look at you? Personally I love the way you look no matter how much you weigh." I grabbed his chin and leaned down towards his ear.

"And plus! Look at all this plump katsudon I get to have!" I wrapped my hands around his hips and grabbed his but. 'I-I- it's so round! oh goodness…' I thought. I earned a little moan from those chubby cheeks of his.

"Victor….we can't, I'm way too big and it's such a turn off, I'll just sleep on the couch." The sound in his voice sounded like he wanted to cry, but hot damn there was no other place, especially the couch, I wouldn't want Yuri to be right now.

I pulled away too look into his now open eyes, and met my hips to his. "What do you mean by such a turn off?" I smirked at him pushing myself harder into him.

"Victor!" He moaned and gasped at the same time while relaxing in my arms.

"Yuri~~ did you eat too many katsudons back in japan?" I put my hands under his shirt feeling around his tummy.

He gulped then stammered, "Y-y-yes!" He tried averting his eyes but I held his chin firmly towards my face, "I-I-I'm sorry!" Tears weld up in his eyes and he looked back into mine. 'Fuck I can't do this'

I dropped my hands and put them on his shoulders, "Look Yuri it's okay really, no need to cry, I was just teasing, I haven't seen you in a while," I walked over to the counter, "look we can share the rest of the waffles okay?" I smiled back at him trying to be as sincere as possible. He looked up at me and blushed then hid his face again. "I'll reheat the-"

"Katsudon makes me feel really good and since you weren't there I couldn't feel good! And I really wanted to because I missed you and I'm sorry I took it so far! I just love you!" he cut me off an in half a yelling voice he ranted.

'Oh Fuck, I can do this!'

I put the plate down and walked right back up to him and kissed him hard. He took a step back and continued to walk backwards to our room. He didn't respond at first, but slowly started to kiss me back. I started to use my tongue and sucked the hell out of his bottom lip, before grabbing it with my teeth and looking dead into his eyes. I let go letting it make a little droplet sound.

"Yuri~ you were almost off the hook there for a second," I ducked my head down and trailed kisses down his neck, "declaring you want me is something you should know by now is a very dangerous statement. Hmm Yuri?" I sucked on his neck leaving a little purple mark on his pale skin.

"I-I-….I don't care. Just please Victor, help…" His breathing was rugged and voice desperate.

"Hmm? Help you with what?" I pushed him onto our bed, causing it to make a squeaking sound. He got so much more embarrassed that he had done that. "Say Yuri, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure there was no way you could have gained weight that quickly from eating those waffles just now. Or perhaps is there something else making your pants tighter?" I really wasn't exaggerating when I meant his pants looks two sizes smaller from the time I came in to now. makes me wonder if something else had got more plump~.

I climbed on top of him and resumed kissing his sweet sweet lips. My hands trailed up and down his body. He was pulling me closer with his arms wrapped around my neck but what took me off guard is his own hands trailed down my back to the brim of my pants.

"Eager are we?" I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"For *pant* you *pant* always." I think he was overwhelming himself here because there could be no way he was this turned on. We weren't new to this, though I was flattered,

"Yuri don't you seem," I sat up to remove my shirt and his eyes never left me 'score one for my pride', "A little more sensitive than usual?" I leaned back down and kissed his neck.

"I-In the past when I gained weight, I-I always got more…aroused easier for some reason, and ah-!" he gasped loudly when pushed up his shirt exposing him to the cold air of the room. "I-uh um I don't…." He trailed off while I was pulling his shirt over his head. "I have- AHhh~~~~" that beautiful sound was produced because I took his nipple into my mouth and began sucking on it.

He was bucking up to me but it felt hesitant. It felt like he could push his hips higher but wasn't, that is until I bit his right nipple, and I felt his full erection on mine. He moved slightly as if he wanted to keep grinding up to me then shuddered all of a sudden.

I looked up from his stomach to his face. "Yuri did you..?"

"NO! I mean…yes but." He began stammering again.

"My my I think you're going to need to be extra punished now." I could hear him gulp and kissed down his tummy to his waist line were I could see the fabric dampening. I took both sides of his pants and pulled them down only to get stuck around his chubby hips. 'God he's so hot and he isn't even trying' I shimmied them down to his ankles and then paid attention to his boxers that were very snug around him. I liked my lips as I kissed over the dark spot on his boxers. This earned me a low but satisfying moan from Yuri.

Like before when I pulled down his boxers they got stuck around his hips…only this time his erect sticky member was sticking out predominantly since the rest of him was caught in his boxers.

"Damn Yuri…I could say that I'm more hard than you right now but the fact you are hard again…your stamina completes me." I roughly stretched what was left of the fabric down over his large bottom and finally removed his clothing.

"Victor you're still wearing too many clothes…I'm embarrassed." He spoke little bit louder than a whisper, but I heard him loud and clear. I started to take off my pants and boxers only to reveal my state not being any better than his. I sighed and lowered my head between his thighs, but before I could do anything, he spoke up.

"Y-you look bigger…a lot…bigger." He looked down towards me and my face was caught in awe. He looked like a little kid at a candy store. I had a clear view of his hot sweaty blushing face, well an almost clear view until something in my sight seemed to twitch and leak something.

My eyes widened. "Yuri," I exhaled deeply closing into his member, "I think you are the one that got bigger, and not just around the waist." Without giving him a warning I took him into my mouth, and a little too quick if I might add. 'He is a lot bigger, I don't know if I can deep throat him now!' He bucked up into my mouth and began making all sorts of moans.

I felt his hands try and reach for my head but instead they lifted his chunky tummy. I wrapped my arms around his hips and grabbed onto his ass to get in there even harder. He was so soft and just right in every place. I looked up to see his tummy jiggling from his heavy breathing.

"V-Victor I-I- why—- did you stop, I-I was about…" He was very agitated and I liked it.

"Well my Yuri, although it was my time to eat, I can't hold my self back any longer." I looked deep into his eyes and all he gave me was a nod. I grabbed a condom from the nightstand table and rolled it on. I positioned myself at his entrance, and I could tell he even got plump there as well. He looked…smaller and tighter…and damn it I couldn't wait. I pushed my tip in and he felt so good. I was throbbing so badly I couldn't control myself and went fully in.

"VITYA I DON'T CARE KEEP MOVING!" He was fighting back tears but the pleasure in his voice compelled me to move. 'God he's tight' I pulled out, dragging it out longer than both of us wanted. But as soon as I was almost out I pushed back in hard. It was worth it. As I thrust into him, his tummy jiggled and he moaned my name again.

"Yuri…turn…a-around…" My voice was failing me.

He looked down at me and did as I said, the weight of the bed shifted as he turned over.

"Is this okay?" He was on his hands and knees and pulled on one of his bum cheeks.

"Ha..it's perfect Yuri~" I kissed his bum and continued where I left off without giving him any warning. I grabbed onto his thick hips and accumulated speed. 'I don't know how much longer I can hold up.'

"Yuri I think…im gonna-" He pushes his bottom harder into me as soon as I said that. the look on is face was one of pure lust and pleasure. He's drooling and loving every moment, but I really don't know if I can hold on much longer.

"I-I'm going soon as well-"He pushed his bottom into me and went on weird downward angle that made him arch his back, "I-I-I-I….co-AH!" He did the same movement twice and finally climaxed. I thought he would be to tired for me to continue but he kept pushing back into me.

"Fuck. YURI!" I bucked my hips into him and finished. I pulled out and laid down beside him.

"Wow Yuri, that..that was amazing! Maybe I could get used to this." I brushed his bangs out of his face.

"You..you were so so so good Vitya! I loved it so much! I love you!" He sounded like a little kid but nonethelss it was adorable.

"I love you too my little katsudon." I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Now lets get you cleaned up." I sat up and before I could make it off the bed he grabbed onto my wrist.

"I don't think I'm done Vitya…" He pointed down to himself and low and behold he was hard again.

"Yuriiiii! I don't have your kind of stamina!" I whined and flopped onto the bed. Of course I wanted him I just honesty couldn't.

"It's okay! I can just-AH" I looked up too see him touching himself. 'Dirty little Yuri' "I *pant* can handle my self *pant*" 'Fuck, I'm hard again'

"Yuri what if we…just 69…I can't go another round but I'm always delighted to suck you off." I gave him a little wink, and he gave me a nod back. Due to his insecurity I went on top and took him into my mouth. I was so wrapped up in it I completely forgot that he was supposed to do it to me as well.

"Haha Yuri you know-Shit" I don't know what kind of katusdon he's been eating but it has made him so much better at this. I couldn't even focus on him, He was so good. 'Focus you need to pleasure him too!' compared to Yuri right now I sucked at, well sucking. He was doing it so well I became very sporadic. 'I can't.. it's too early..fuck I need to- !' I felt terrible because I didn't even give him a warning that I was going to come.I arched my back forcing myself down his throat.

"Oh my Stasia! Yuri I'm so sorry!"

"*gulp* it's okay I enjoyed it! But..uh could..you uh.."

"Oh right" I retuned back to him, keeping in mind he just swallowed. I finally got him to a point where he no longer had any sort of rhythm and became like me a few minutes earlier. For the third time tonight my katsudon came, and boy I hope he never stops eating katusdon again.

 **Shit ending cause I don't know how to vent feelings and stuff, I'm more of the pun-sly-horrible pick up line person. But if you like it review! IF you don't still review! Thanks xoxoxox**


End file.
